Choose your own Twilight FanFiction!
by TwilightAuthors2008
Summary: You choose the outcome. Simple as that. Easy to do. check out the first chapter. Leave what you would like to happen. TwilightAuthors2008


**Choose your on Fan Fiction!**

**MUST READ, IMPORTANT INFORMATION:**

**KODY'S A/N:**

**Hello and welcome to the new generation of Fan Fiction stories. A story where YOU pick how the story is going. Where YOU choose where the story goes. In this story, you are telling myself, Volvo 96 (Kody), and Barbie4life (Cierra) what you want in the story. This story is a tester. We want to see wether the idea works, which means 100% cooperation. Which means, Reviews every chapter (Absolutely Necessary), because, at the end of each chapter we will leave options for you to choose. Now we will have, as many options as possible, but aren't any that float your boat, recommend it. It still counts on votes. Which is how the story will go. Majority votes count here. Also, this will be a challenge for Cierra and I, as we get the majority votes in, and we have to type. Even if the situation is hard for us to write, we have no choice. Not to mention that A) We need to get a new chapter out ASAP, B) That we may struggle to write some situations, and C) The little problem that I am in Australia, and Cierra is in the USA. So we have to send the chapter in between again and again, to get a damn good chapter. Which I am pretty sure we'll be able to between ourselves. Last boring bit, Copyright. This idea is 100% original (IN THE TWILIGHT SECTION). I don't want to have 3 chapters up and see on every Fan Fiction a Choose your own Twilight FanFiction genre. We will be willing to share the idea on 1 conditions. A) Asking for permission! Easy As! Now obviously because I have the long, boring and tedious A/N, you'll all like Cierra better. So without further Adue, your new favourite author in this story because I am boring: My co-writer, Cierra. **

**CIERRA'S A/N: **

**Okay, now that Kody has put like...everything, all I have to say is ditto.**

**Kody's A/N 2: Well sorry, I just wanted to get the boring stuff out of the way!**

**Now, enough boring Notes, the story!**

**DISCLAIMER 1: We do not own Twilight; it's characters, or the idea of using Forks in a story. **

**DISCLAIMER 2: The idea of 'Choose your own Twilight Fan Fiction' is an original idea of TwilightAuthors2008. No Copywriting. Ask if you must use. **

**Chapter 1: (Partial Draft)**

Beep Beep Beep! I opened my eyes slowly, turning to glare at the box of circuits and batteries that ruined my morning when I remembered today. What it was, and why I should have been up. I nearly fell out of bed as I struggled to hurry; taking half of the bedding with me. Leaving it on the hardwood floor, I ran to my closet to get an outfit for the today. Grabbed some jeans, a white shirt, and my black jacket. I sprinted to the bathroom to take my morning shower. I couldn't help but notice the ring on my finger though, shining brilliantly in the florescent lights  
Though I didn't care what the temperature was of the water, I wished I didn't have such a time crunch, but with today's agenda there was no time to take my time. I was strangely excited for a surprise from Edward today, of course the hate of surprises was still there, but I was sure I would enjoy this one. After washing my hair with my strawberry shampoo, I stepped out; grabbed my fluffy towel, and dried myself off.  
I pulled on my clothes, put my hair decently in a ponytail, and ran down the stairs; tripping and stumbling the whole way. Charlie was at the kitchen table, in his black uniform reading the daily paper, coffee in one hand, toast in the other.  
Charlie looked at me strangely.  
"Your up early for a long weekend" he noted. I shrugged while putting bread in the toaster.  
"I am going over to the Cullen's today, Edward has got a surprise, and Alice is going over wedding plans" I explained, as I tied the bread bag back.  
"Another surprise other than that tank in driveway?" he asked. A frown on his face. Charlie wasn't exactly pleased with my wedding plans, but the cat was out of the bag, or at least, the ring was on my finger. Emmett had convinced me that if I didn't have the guts to tell me friends and family about my own wedding, then I didn't have the guts to endure becoming a vampire. Soon after his remark, Edward and I were in my living room, breaking the news to Charlie.  
"Hopefully not like _that _surprise" I muttered. My 'before car'. He had bought me a truck, but not like my old Chevy, of which was parked, ruined, on the gutter in the front, but a modern, loud, fast, and very big tank-like truck sitting in its spot. It was a Chevy of some sort but Edward said a company has put 'modifications' on it. I was worried about it as it was, but when the back panel said 'Kombat', it brought my fear even further. I didn't like that.  
The toast popped up, the noise making me choke a little on the OJ I just poured. Charlie, like usual, just read his paper and I watched the clock. I was to be at the Cullen house at 6:30am. I would leave the same time as Charlie. It was 6:15 and the seconds drifted by even more slowly than normal, I was so anxious to leave that I could have sworn time was moving backwards, making it that much longer before I got to see Edward, and my soon-to-be family.  
"So, how is work at the moment?" I asked, my horrible attempt to make small talk.  
"Oh, just the same stuff as usual. Mostly punks speeding. The other day a yellow Porsche blew passed one of our units at 150mph" he said, clearly surprised, with it written all over his face. "Looked like a young girl driving" he continued. "Who around here would own a Porsche?" he asked, though I knew of one person…  
"Who knows?" I retorted, deciding to drop it before my horrible lying skills gave away it was Alice; she wouldn't be too happy with me if I did.  
I laughed at the thought of Alice, who Charlie adored, being caught by him for speeding. Of course, none of them could catch her, but the thought was enough to satisfy my mind for long enough to pass some time. It was now 6:20; Charlie had continued reading the paper. The main headline catching my eye. "Mass Murderer on the loose in Italy" stood out in bold type, taking up most of the first page. "Whoa" I muttered. I wondered if the Volturi were involved with catching this murderer, or were the murders. I could see it now, little Jane torturing people as Aro, Marcus, and Cassius sucked them dry. I shuddered at the thought. Charlie heard me shutter, and decided to use it as a conversation starter. He had been trying really hard lately to make conversation, maybe he though if he was more open as a father, I might consider holding off on marriage.  
"Horrible isn't it? It's like in New York that time" Charlie explained. It was 6:25, but now I wasn't waiting on the time. My mind was wandering, far. What if the Volturi had lost control? What if they were a threat to everyone, human or vampire? The thought shook me straight to the bone, chills running down my spine, making me shiver with fear. Cringing at the though of Edward in a battle against Aro, or worse, Jane.  
What if they got the Cullen's? I coward at the thought, shaking my head, ridding my mind of the awfulness. I would make sure the Cullen's didn't get involved, even though they probably wouldn't, I couldn't stand losing them.  
"Well kiddo, I've gotta be off. Are you heading off now?" Charlie inquired.  
"Yeah sure" I replied, walking to the door.  
Outside, was a misty wet, same ole same ole. Nothing-new there. I locked the door and followed Charlie down the steps. As I got onto the path, I of course slipped.  
"Ah!" I cried. Charlie looked around, and just shook his head, as he anticipated my clumsiness since my arrival and thought better than to laugh about it. Just another day in my life. Charlie helped me up.  
"I hope your clumsiness goes away with old age, it would sure suck to be 80 and break a hip doing that" he said, but what he didn't know was that I wasn't planning on getting to 80, well I was, just in an 17 year old body. I was about to answer, but my phone rang. I looked at the Caller ID. Edward, figures  
"Hello?" I answered. I mouthed goodbye to Charlie and waved.  
"Hello Bella" my Greek god said. "I am sorry, but Carlisle and Emmett were in the process of taring the driveway. Now that it's raining, it's all muddy and boggy. I'll run over and drive you back in your car" he said.  
"_Your _car" I muttered, disgusted by the thing. He chuckled and I turned to lean against it.  
"Bella, please. I bought you a Chevy. I thought you'd like another truck," he said, as if that fixed the fact that I now owned a vehicle safer than anything the US army could pull together, I could take own four states in that thing before they could break it.  
"I like _my _truck" I muttered, clearly not letting this argument go. He laughed.  
"Oh Bella". The next minute I found him in front of me. He was beautiful. As always. I looked up into his golden orbs and was lost in them, completely and utterly lost, looking for no return. They had a depth, hidden secrets, but revealing some too as they stared back into mine. A crooked smile plastered on his face.  
I was dazzled. He chuckled and pulled me into a hug, gave me a kiss, and let me go. I tried to pull him closer as always, but he once again pulled away.  
"Oh dear Bella" he chuckled. "Would you like to come this way?" he asked in a gentlemanly way. I giggled.  
"Do I need anything?" I asked.  
"Of course not, this day is about us," he said. He helped me into the truck. Before I knew it he was starting it up. I was used to the roar and rumble of the engine, but I still missed my truck, it fit me better than this hunk of 'Kombat'. As I sat in the huge front seat, I examined all of the luxury fittings; every thing I didn't need, from the plasma TV in the back; to the HD stereo. I was scared to touch it in fear of breaking it, even the wood inserts and leather seats. I liked the idea of a truck, but this was a tank with wheels instead of tracks and a paint job. It just wasn't _me_.  
I looked at Edward. Again I was shocked at his beauty, it never got old and never ceased to amaze me.  
He followed the highway, and pulled into the almost hidden drive. I saw a lot of mud up ahead, and understood what he had meant. Edward put the second lever **(The 4WD lever)** that I never used into gear, and he drove at his usual speed right into the mud, splashing it all on the windshield. It wasn't clear enough for my eyes to see through, but he yet again amazed me as he drove perfectly right up to the front steps, never wavering from the trail. . Suddenly Edward looked at me. His eyes visibly darkened. "Bella, your head is bleeding," he stated. He stopped the car. We could feel it start to sink, and he moved it to the side. "Oh" I winced. Edward noticeably stopped breathing.  
"Can I just call the family?" he asked. I nodded, ashamed. He got out of the car, called the house, and got back in.  
"I'm sorry" I muttered, looking at my feet.  
"Bella!" he said, putting a finger under my chin, and lifting it up. "It's not your fault. Carlisle can fix it and it will be fine" he said. He started the car again. In the middle of the console where buttons for all of the windows, I cracked them all open, trying to help. He smiled. "Thankyou". It probably didn't help, but I didn't care, his smile always made me light-headed. We arrived at the door. I walked inside, to find Carlisle with his medical kit all ready. He put pressure on it, and concluded no stitches were needed, for that I was thankful.  
He did put strong smelling liquid on it. When I asked what it was for he answered, "Everyone wants to see you Bella, and I don't think Alice wants to wait" he chuckled. He wiped everything off of blood, and bleached it. "Alice, you can come in now," Carlisle said. Alice was a blur as she bounced into the room. She gave me a hug.  
"I am sorry Bella, I didn't see you bleed," she said.  
"It's fine Alice, really" I muttered.  
"Anyway, Edward says we can have half an hour for wedding plans, then he'll give you your surprise, then more wedding plans!" Alice cried is excitement. I sighed.  
"Yes Alice" and obediently followed her up the stairs to hell. As I walked up, I saw Carlisle talking with Jasper, and I noticed they all looked nervous. What was going on?  
"Come on Bella" Alice said, tugging me up the stairs.

**Okay everybody. That's chapter 1. Now here is the part where you get to choose. There will be scenarios, with options for that scenario. Review, and tell us which option you want in each scenario. Please set it out like this:**

**From: TwilightAuthors2008**

**Review: **

**Scenario One, Option 2**

**Scenario Two, Option 1**

**Etc.**

**If you are choosing your own option:**

**From: TwilightAuthors2008**

**Review:**

**Scenario One: My option.**

**Please write a statement (please be as detailed as possible) about what you want, and how it can happen. Also, if you have an idea for the story: I have an idea, and I think it would go great, here's a small part of the scene of which I want in the story: (The scene)**

**Scenario One: **

**Option 1: Bella hits her head again and gets attacked. **

**Option 2: Nothing happens, she goes through wedding plans.**

**Option 3: She gets kidnapped at the surprise.**

**Option 4: **_**Your **_**option.**

**Scenario Two: The Surprise.**

**Option 1: Bella gets changed.**

**Option 2: He takes her on a romantic picnic. **

**Option 3: He takes her too a natural creek and they go swimming.**

**Option 4: **_**Your **_**option. **

**Scenario Three: The massacre in Italy. **

**Option 1: It is the Volturi, gone mad.**

**Option 2: It's not the Volturi.**

**Option 3: **_**Your **_**option.**

**Scenario Four: Should the Cullen's help?**

**Option 1: The Cullen's help with the massacre problems. **

**Option 2: The Cullen's don't. **

**Option 3: **_**Your **_**option. **


End file.
